


Sick Day

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gift Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, mama sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Menma gets sick, but luckily, Sasuke and Naruto are there to see him through.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a gift fic for one of my avid “Storm” fans who just love love love Mama Sasuke and Baby Menma as much as I do. I hope ALL of you guys enjoy this! I know I haven’t posted anything in a while, but know that your guys’ comments and greetings make my day!
> 
> Mishale, I hope you enjoy this, and Shaowda, thank you for the encouragement!

Sasuke has been anticipating, but also dreading the moment he’ll get his first phone call from the school that Menma isn’t feeling well. Menma is currently in kindergarten and five years old. With the sudden drop in temperature the last few days, Sasuke should have seen this coming.

 

He drives to Menma’s school in his black Hyundai Tucson, a usual ten-minute drive he turns into six in his worry. He parks at a parent designated parking spot and exits the vehicle, silently praying his son’s condition isn’t that bad. He walks through the front gate, straight to the office where the receptionist is manning the area behind her desk.

 

Sasuke approaches her and immediately, the woman looks up with her round glasses perched on her button nose to acknowledge him.

 

“Can I help you?” She asks.

 

“I’m Menma Uzumaki’s mom. I’m here to pick him up.” Sasuke says.

 

“Oh! Menma’s with the school doctor in the clinic. Just go straight when you get out this door and turn left at the corner. You should see it right away.”

 

Sasuke nods, thanks her, and goes on his way. The school is an outdoor type of school, and as much as it is nice for the summer, during the fall and winter, kids get much too cold if they hang around outside. 

 

He follows the directions and eventually spots the clinic door. He gives a gentle few knocks before entering, and is greeted by the sight of his son nodding off on his seat. When Menma sees his mom, he perks up and moves to get out of his seat, but Sasuke approaches him quickly and scoops him into his arms. 

 

Menma tucks his head into the crook of Sasuke’s neck, and he can feel just how burning hot his son is. The doctor stands from his seat to greet him.

 

“You must be Menma’s mother.”

 

“I am. How is he?” Sasuke asks, worry evident in his tone.

 

“He’s running a high fever, that’s for sure. A hundred and three. His records say he’s allergic to ibuprofen, so I gave him some Tylenol just now. I told him to lie down, but he refuses to, saying he wants to sit and wait for you.” The doctor says with a smile.

 

Sasuke looks down to his son whose eyes are slowly fluttering closed and breathing becoming even. He turns to the doctor and nods. 

 

“Thank you for taking care of him. He’s pretty headstrong when he wants to do something, so I’m sorry about that.” 

 

The doctor shakes his head. “I completely understand. He seems to have caught the flu. I wouldn’t advise him to come to school tomorrow.” 

 

“He had the flu shot three months ago. But I understand.” Sasuke says.“I’ll take him home now.”

 

The doctor bids them farewell with a written prescription for bedrest and more Tylenol, and Sasuke exits the way he came with his son in his arms. He unlocks the car with a click of a button from the keyfob and opens up the door behind the driver’s side where Menma’s car seat is. He gently places him onto it and buckles him up as best as he can without waking him. Thankfully, he stays asleep, and Sasuke can’t help but lean in to kiss his temple. 

 

On the drive back, Sasuke gets a phone call from Naruto. The notification pops up on the car’s LCD display, and the distinct ringing sound plays through the speakers. Sasuke presses the answer button located on the steering wheel.

 

“Hello?” Sasuke says.

 

“Hey, babe. How is he?” Naruto’s voice comes, and Sasuke doesn’t notice that Menma slowly wakes because of that. 

 

“He has a high fever. He’s also really tired and asleep. I was thinking of just stopping by the store to grab some medicine for him and something he’d stomach eating tonight.” 

 

“Oh. My flight won’t be in until six, so I might not be home until nine or ten.” Naruto says.

 

Before Sasuke could tell him it’s okay, Menma speaks up with a raspy and whiny voice.

 

“Daddddyyyy…” Menma says.

 

“Hey there, buddy. Why don’t you go back to sleep and rest, hm? You aren’t feeling too good.”

 

Instead of responding, Menma starts to cry, not something they hear often enough since he turned four. Sasuke’s taught him to use his words to get his point across, and that’s how Menma communicates normally. 

 

But today is different.

 

“Why are you crying, bud? You miss dad? Dad’s gonna be home later.” Naruto says, trying to ease his son, but it only serves to make Menma cry louder. 

 

Sasuke looks at him through the rearview mirror and sees the tears streaming down Menma’s face. His little hands try to push his seatbelt away, as if he’s trying to escape but to no avail. He’s kicking his feet and continuing to cry.

 

_ Shit, how am I supposed to go to the store now? _

 

“Menma, it’s okay, we’ll see daddy later, alright?” Sasuke tries.

 

When Menma doesn’t stop crying, Naruto opts for bargaining.

 

“Hey buddy, if you stop crying, daddy’s gonna buy you any toy you want, okay? We’ll go first thing tomorrow if you’re up to it!” 

 

“No, I wan daddyyy!” Menma cries, and Sasuke manages to park at the drugstore through his tantrum. 

 

“Okay, I’ll call you back when we get home. I’m at the drugstore.” Sasuke says.

 

“Alright. Sorry for waking him up, babe. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Alright. I love you.” Sasuke says.

 

“Love you, too. Both of you.” Naruto replies before the call disconnects.

 

Sasuke steels himself for a quick second, then, exits the car and opens up the rear passenger door to get Menma. He’s still crying, but his voice is hoarse and all Sasuke can do is shush him and rub his back.

 

“Home!” Menma says between his cries.

 

“I know, love, but mommy just has to buy you some medicine and food, okay?”

 

“Nooooo!” Menma cries out, and Sasuke has no choice but to take his wailing child into the store. 

 

Luckily, Sasuke knows exactly where the items are located from frequenting the store, and he forgoes the cart altogether, opting to just carry his son and grab the items as best as he can. 

 

He’s getting dirty looks from some people, but fuck if he cares at the moment. When they pass the beverage aisle, Sasuke zeroes in on his favorite chocolate milk drink. He quickly grabs the box from the refrigerator and hands it to Menma, who's crying almost immediately stops, save for the few hiccups here and there.

 

Thankfully, Menma stays quiet for the rest of the shopping trip, holding onto his treat as Sasuke finishes up. He places the items on the counter to pay, thanking God there isn’t a long line. It takes a moment to convince Menma that the cashier needs to scan the item he’s holding, but Sasuke manages to talk him into it, returning his treat immediately after scanning. 

 

Sasuke pays for everything, mentally kicking himself for forgetting to bring his reusable bag that he always keeps in the car. He decides to just buy a bag, not wanting to risk another crying episode when Menma starts to ask his mom to put the straw in.

 

They exit the store, and once Sasuke has him buckled again, he gives the box a little shake before inserting the straw and watching his son greedily drink for a moment. He places the items he bought at the floor below Menma’s feet and shuts the door.

 

Sasuke breaths out a sigh of relief once they’re on the road again. He thinks about what to prepare his son for dinner and glaces at the rearview mirror, noting how he’s happily drinking his chocolate milk and watching the scenery passing by the window. Just when Sasuke thinks nothing could go wrong, things go wrong. 

 

They’re approximately a minute away from the house when Sasuke hears a burping sound, and a very wet sound splattering over the plastic bag holding their items. Menma begins to cry once again, and when Sasuke parks the car and turns back, he sees his son’s clothes covered in vomit.

 

He quickly collects Menma from the back seat, leaving everything but the car keys also containing the house keys behind. Menma is wailing louder now, and Sasuke shuts the front door and proceeds to the master bathroom.

 

He undresses Menma and tosses his clothes to a corner on the floor and runs a warm bath for him. No way is he gonna let his son sleep in his own vomit. Once the tub fills just enough, Sasuke places him into it and begins rinsing him, using his baby body wash to clean him up. 

 

The bath takes five minutes as Sasuke doesn’t want to worsen his fever. He then dries Menma up and goes to his room to collect pajamas with his son in his arms. 

 

Menma’s cries have died down to rough, but quiet sounds with a lot of hiccuping. He gets Menma into his pajamas and dries his hair some more before placing him on his bed. Sasuke feels Menma’s hands fist at his shirt, not letting go at all.

 

“Menma, you have to go to sleep.”

 

Menma shakes his head. 

 

“Sweep with mommy….” Menma says, voice broken. 

 

When Sasuke looks down, teary and tired blue eyes look up at him. His heart aches at the sight, and he wonders just what he’s thinking letting Menma sleep in his bed all alone. 

 

Without another word, he picks his son up and carries him back to the master bedroom. He gently places Menma on the middle on his and Naruto’s king-sized bed, pulling the comforter over his small frame. 

 

“Mommy…” Menma says again when Sasuke doesn’t lie beside him. 

 

“Mommy’s just gonna change, okay? I’m right here.” 

 

During the bath and the whole fiasco, Sasuke managed to get some vomit and water on his shirt, and he doesn't plan on washing the sheets because of carelessness, so he opts to change his clothes. Well… Until Menma decides to vomit on it.

 

He dresses into his pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt and gets under the covers. Immediately, Menma latches onto him despite how warm his son must be. His little hands bunch his shirt, and Sasuke holds him close, putting his arm around his son’s small body.

 

Not long after, Menma’s breathing begins to even out and Sasuke pets his hair before kissing his head. His son is finally asleep. 

 

Sasuke makes no move to get out of bed despite the thoughts of all the vomit in the car, the floor he has to clean, and the items he bought that were most likely swimming in Menma’s rejected chocolate milk. He continues to watch his son sleep, feeling bad and helpless that there’s nothing he can do to take this away from him right at that moment.

 

He reaches for his phone on the bedside table only to realize that he left his bag in the car. He looks at Menma once more and notes how his son’s grip on his shirt has finally loosened up enough for him to easily sneak away. He replaces his spot with a pillow and carefully steps out the room, leaving the door open just a crack.

 

He makes his way to the car parked on the driveway and opens the driver’s door to grab his bag from the passenger seat. He then opens up the next door and assesses the mess. 

 

_ Yep, definitely gonna take it to the carwash tomorrow. _

 

He grabs the plastic bag filled with the items they bought and brings them inside, locking the car on his way to the front door. He places his bag on the couch and continues his way to the kitchen. He puts the bag of items on the counter and takes the items out one by one. He wipes them clean with a damp cloth and disposes of the soiled bag immediately after.

 

He sets aside Menma’s medicine and snacks, and grabs his phone from his bag in the living room. He notices the missed calls from Naruto and calls him back, placing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he walks back to the kitchen and grabs the materials he needs to make Menma some porridge.

 

After three rings, his husband answers the phone, and Sasuke almost laughs at the  _ ‘Oh fuck!’  _ on the other line, a hundred percent sure Naruto almost dropped his new phone.

 

“Sasuke? How’s Menma? Is he okay?” Naruto asks in quick succession, worry obvious in his tone.

 

“Yeah, he’s asleep. He threw up in the car.”

 

“He did?!”

 

“Yeah, but it’s my fault for giving him chocolate milk.”

 

Naruto laughs, his voice raspy, and Sasuke  _ misses  _ him. He’s been away for a whole week due to a huge project his company is having in another state. He’s one of the main people for the project considering he worked so hard to be one of their top engineers. But at the moment, Sasuke just needs him home.

 

“You gave our son chocolate milk, and you paid the price!”

 

Sasuke rolls his eyes fondly, even though Naruto couldn’t see it from the other line. 

 

“Yeah yeah, at least I didn’t leave my glass of whisky around for Menma to take a sip on.” 

 

“That was one time!” Naruto defends himself.

 

“Mhm. Anyway, I have to cook Menma some lunch. I don’t think I’ll be able to pick you up tonight.” Sasuke says, filling a pot halfway with water and placing it over the stove.

 

“It’s fine, I can always grab a cab. I gotta go anyway, Yamato’s staring at me and it’s giving me chills.”

 

Sasuke lets out a breath of laughter.

 

“I’ll see you and Menma tonight, okay? Love you.”

 

“I love you, too. Take care.”

 

The call disconnects, and Sasuke sets his phone aside to get to work. He cooks the porridge and adds chicken, ginger, green onions, and some soy sauce. Mikoto always made this for him and his older brother when they got sick, and he’s very happy with himself that he managed to copy his mother’s recipe a hundred percent.

 

He lets it simmer for a moment while he calls work to take a sick leave of absence, and luckily Karin’s familiar voice comes on the line. 

 

“Hey, Karin. I don’t think I can make work tomorrow or the next day, depending on Menma’s condition.” 

 

Sasuke had to cut his work day short when he received the call earlier that morning concerning Menma. He works for an inpatient pharmacy at the same hospital Naruto’s childhood friend, Sakura, works in as an attending physician. As much as Sasuke is married to his job, Menma has been his and Naruto’s number one priority since having him. They wouldn’t hesitate to leave work or miss days if their son needs it.

 

Karin, along with Suigetsu and Juugo, are his fellow pharmacists in the hospital’s main pharmacy. Sasuke is lucky enough that they’re more than capable of doing their jobs with or without him. 

 

“Oh no! My poor little nephew!” Karin says. Since she’s Naruto’s first degree cousin, she  _ is  _ Menma’s aunt. “Take all the time you need, Sasuke. I hope he feels better soon. I’ll stop by tomorrow to bring him some snacks.”

 

“Alright. Thanks, Karin.” Sasuke says before they hang up. 

 

Sasuke then turns the fire off and scoops some porridge into a bowl. He places it on a tray and collects a spoon, putting it beside the bowl. Sasuke takes the bottle of Tylenol he purchased and measures out a single dose into a medicine cup. He then grabs Menma a cup of water and a reusable stainless steel straw before heading back up to the bedroom.

 

Menma is still asleep, but he’s kicked the blanket off and Sasuke can see him shivering once he’s close enough to place the tray on the bedside table. He sits on the bed and gently cradles Menma in his arms, his son fussing slightly.

 

“Menma, mommy needs to give you medicine and feed you.” 

 

Menma’s eyes flutter open, but Sasuke can see that his son doesn’t like the idea of doing anything other than sleeping at the moment. He guesses his son hasn’t eaten anything at all, especially because he threw out his chocolate milk. 

 

A whine escapes Menma’s lips and he shakes his head, burying his face against Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke almost can’t remember a time when their son is this fussy. It maybe dates back to when he was a two-year-old. Since then, Menma has never been difficult, and is mostly an independent child. Sasuke realizes that whatever his son is going through must be really affecting and hurting him to the point where he needs Sasuke’s attention and care the entire time.

 

Sasuke positions Menma so he’s resting his back against his arm and sitting upright. He reaches for the medicine cup and brings it up to Menma’s lips. There’s a slight resistance, Menma puckering his lips closed, but Sasuke rubs his back and soothes him into drinking.

 

“It’ll make the owie go away.”

 

Hearing Naruto’s term, Menma looks up at his mom, then to the orange liquid in a small cup in front of him. He puts his hand on his mother’s forearm and opens his mouth for the medicine. Sasuke lets him drink the whole dose in one go, then takes the cup of water with the straw and let’s Menma sip his fill.

 

“Do you wanna eat?” 

 

It takes a moment for Menma to finish sipping his water, but when he‘s done, he gives his mom a weak nod.

 

“Okay, you let me know when you’re full?” 

 

Another nod.

 

Sasuke puts the water aside and takes the bowl of porridge. Menma’s back rests on the crook of his left arm, and Sasuke’s left hand is cradling the bowl. His right hand stirs the contents with a spoon to cool it before bringing a spoonful up to his lips to blow it. 

 

He notices Menma is looking up at him, watching him cool his food, and Sasuke  _ knows  _ his son is hungry. He tests the temperature against his lips, and when it’s cool enough, he brings the spoonful to Menma’s mouth. His son immediately takes the food into his mouth, chewing the little pieces of chicken before swallowing. 

 

He eats a good six spoonfuls before at the next bite, he’s pushing his mom’s hand away and digging his face into Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke kind of hoped that Menma would eat more, but he’s thankful his son even entertained the idea of eating. He puts the food onto the tray and helps Menma settle down beneath the sheets once more. 

 

He takes the digital thermometer located in the drawer of the bedside table and lies beside Menma. His son turns to him to tuck his face into his mom’s chest again.

 

“I’m gonna take your temperature, alright?”

 

A slight nod.

 

Sasuke gently places the thermometer under Menma’s armpit, smiling when Menma gives a little giggle from feeling ticklish. Sasuke has to fight the urge to tickle him, not wanting to risk another vomiting episode, but he’s relieved that his son is in a better mood.

 

The thermometer beeps in completion, and Sasuke takes it to look at the reading.

 

_ 102F. _

 

It’s going down somewhat, but it’s still too high from normal. He places the thermometer on Naruto’s bedside table, not wanting to turn around and disturb Menma from his comfortable position. Sasuke folds his arm and uses it as a pillow for himself as Menma cuddles up some more to him.

 

Sasuke puts his other hand on the blanket right above where Menma’s leg is. He does what he’s always done to put Menma to sleep ever since he was a baby and begins patting his leg gently. He hums a lullaby,  _ Moon River _ , and soon, Menma’s breathing becomes even. 

 

He looks down at his sleeping son, his face tucked to his side and his hand still bunching his shirt. The quiet and peace that Menma exudes despite his fever brings Sasuke to his own sleep. His eyes close, and before he knows it, he’s dozing off as well.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke doesn’t know how long he sleeps for, but he wakes to light whispers. He opens his eyes and sees a shock of blonde hair. He lets out a yawn and catches the other’s attention, and coal black eyes lock with blue. 

 

Naruto gives Sasuke a smile and leans over from his spot over Menma and gives his wife’s lips a peck. 

 

“You’re home?” Sasuke says with a raspy voice once Naruto pulls away. “What time is it?”

 

“It’s four. I changed my booking right after we hung up. Wanted to be home as soon as possible.”

 

Sasuke watches as Naruto, still in his suit save for his leather shoes, lie beside their son and give the sleeping boy a kiss to his head. 

 

“What about your meeting?”

 

Naruto shrugs, staying close to Menma as possible. 

 

“They’ll be fine. This is important.”

 

Sasuke gives him a small smile. Naruto and Menma look so at peace that it tugs at Sasuke’s heart, but the moment is broken when his stomach makes a loud noise. Naruto stares at Sasuke before his shoulders are shaking from trying to hold in his laughter.

 

“S’uke, are you hungry?” He says after a moment of holding his laughter in.

 

Sasuke rolls his eyes. 

 

“I forgot to eat lunch. Are  _ you  _ hungry? I made porridge.” Sasuke says, slowly sitting up from the bed.

 

“Nah, I’m good. I had some terrible airplane food.”

 

Sasuke chuckles. “Alright.” 

 

Sasuke reaches over and touches Menma’s forehead, noting how less warm he feels. He hands Naruto the thermometer before standing from the bed. 

 

“Can you take his temperature?”

 

“Sure, baby.” Naruto takes the thermometer, and Sasuke leaves the room with Menma’s unfinished food and glass of water in hand and heads over to the kitchen. 

 

He turns the stove on to heat the leftover porridge and goes to clean up the used dishes. He then takes a large bowl for himself and scoops some of the heated food into it with a ladle. He shuts the fire and eats a spoonful, moaning at the taste and realizing just how hungry he is. 

 

After a few bites, he places the bowl on the island counter and checks the fridge for what he can make for dinner. He decides on making soy ginger noodles and chicken nuggets. 

 

He takes the fresh noodles from the chiller and a pack of chicken breast from the freezer. He sets them by the sink and goes back to eating his food. Once he finishes, he takes the empty bowl and spoon to the sink and washes them clean. His eye catches the calendar on the wall by the fridge to his right and his brows furrow.

 

_ I’m really late.  _

 

Sasuke wipes his hands on the towel that hangs on the handle of the dishwasher. Then, he places a hand on his abdomen, getting lost in thought, staring at nothing in particular.

 

The sound of the TV turning on and the familiar voices of the Ninjago characters brings Sasuke out of his reverie. He hears their son’s raspy giggle when one of the characters probably did something funny. He smiles and walks to the living room, taking in the sight of their son on his husband’s lap, leaning his head on his chest. 

 

Naruto is leaned back comfortably, a hand on Menma’s thigh to secure him against him. Naruto turns to Sasuke and gestures him over, and Menma takes notice of him, smiling. 

 

“Mama, come watch.” He says, and Sasuke oblidges, sitting beside them and relaxing on their expensive couch.

 

They watch with him for a moment before Sasuke’s lying down and poking Naruto’s thigh with his foot. 

 

“Hm?” Naruto says, tearing his eyes away from the TV to look at his wife.

 

“Forgot to tell you that the Tuscon’s gonna need a complete wash.  _ Inside _ .” Sasuke says with a small laugh.

 

“That bad, huh?” Naruto says with a small chuckle of his own. 

 

“Mama, daddy, shhhh!” Menma says, shutting them up for the rest of the show.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, when Menma has eaten more than Sasuke expected and has been put to bed, Sasuke proceeds to clean up the table and things he used to cook with.

 

He usually washes as he cooks, but he’s feeling a bit tired from today’s activities. He then makes his way to the master bedroom after passing by Menma’s room to give their son’s head a kiss. His fever has gone down considerably and his appetite is good, so Sasuke counts the little victories.

 

When he gets to the room, their ensuite bathroom door is open and the sound of water hitting the tiled walls indicates that Naruto is showering. Sasuke goes into the bathroom, Naruto seeming not to notice him, and opens the drawer to grab a test. 

 

He takes a breath and follows the instructions. When he’s done, he places the stick on the counter and flushes the toilet, making Naruto jump and scream out.

 

“Hot! Hot!”

 

_ Oh shit. _

 

“Jesus, babe, you scared the shit out of me!” Naruto yells out from inside the stall. Sasuke rolls his eyes but is apologetic in his tone.

 

“Sorry. Forgot it did that.” 

 

Sasuke watches the test with bated breath. Then, the results come up, and his heart soars. He stares at the result a moment more before disposing of the stick and going back to the bedroom to place a reminder on his phone to set a schedule for his OB. 

 

He then changes into fresh pajamas, putting the old ones, as well as Naruto’s strewn clothing on his ‘not too dirty, not too clean’ chair, into the laundry hamper. He gets under the covers and browses through his phone, waiting for Naruto to finish bathing.

 

His husband exits the bath in just a towel around his waist some few minutes later, and immediately sits by Sasuke’s legs underneath the sheets. Sasuke looks to him and Naruto wastes no time in reaching out and tucking Sasuke’s bangs behind his ear.

 

“Hey.” Naruto says softly, and Sasuke leans into his touch when Naruto’s palm cups his cheek.

 

“Hey.” 

 

Naruto leans in for a kiss and Sasuke returns it. Their kiss is chaste and sweet, and when Naruto tilts his head to deepen it, Sasuke accepts it willingly.

 

They kiss for a few moments more before Naruto is pulling away. They look into each other's eyes, lost in a sea of onyx and blue. Naruto’s thumb caresses Sasuke’s cheek, making the raven smile.

 

“Thanks for taking care of Menma…” Naruto finds himself saying.

 

“Idiot, I’m his mom. I’m supposed to, and am happy to take care of him.” 

 

“I know. I don’t think I say ‘thank you’ enough, though.” Naruto whispers in the quiet of their room. 

 

Sasuke doesn’t say anything for a bit, just content at looking at his grateful husband. Then, he bites his lower lip and lets out a breath. 

 

“I have something to tell you.” Sasuke starts, perking Naruto up.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m…” Sasuke breathes out. “I think I’m pregnant.” 

 

Naruto’s eyes widen in surprise. 

 

“You think or you know?” Naruto says as he scoots closer to his wife.

 

“The test says yes, but I wanna confirm it with my OB.”

 

The happiness that shines through Naruto’s eyes and entire face brings relief in Sasuke. It’s not that he thinks Naruto would never accept it, but they haven’t had a talk about a baby after Menma. They’ve gotten busy with their current lives, Naruto with work and Sasuke with everything that has to do with home, especially Menma, that the thought of another baby just never popped up. 

 

Sasuke didn’t expect to conceive so quick after just one time without protection. But what did he expect? This is Naruto they’re talking about, and they’re both very fertile.

 

“We’re having another baby.” Naruto says happily, pulling Sasuke in for a hug. 

 

Sasuke returns it with warmth and so much love. They hold each other a good few moments, just feeling the other’s presence and inhaling each other’s distinct scents. Then, Sasuke feels Naruto’s lips against the juncture of his neck and shoulder, the blonde leaving kisses on Sasuke’s pale skin. 

 

Sasuke sighs and tilts his head to the side, allowing Naruto more room to enjoy his skin. He runs a hand through Naruto’s blonde locks, gasping when Naruto gives his skin a playful bite. Pale fingers grip at Naruto’s hair, pulling as the bites become more and more hungry. 

 

Naruto’s fingers undo Sasuke’s pajama top one by one, his lips continuing to kiss Sasuke’s skin. Once the last button is undone, Naruto pushes the top back, revealing Sasuke’s upper body. The top hangs at the crook of Sasuke’s elbows, and Naruto pushes Sasuke back until he’s lying back against his pillow. 

 

Naruto leans in and captures Sasuke’s lips in a heated kiss, and Sasuke returns it with as much passion. Naruto fingers the hem of Sasuke’s pajama bottoms before pushing them down Sasuke’s thighs. Sasuke then kicks them off before spreading his legs so Naruto can get between them comfortably.

 

Sasuke doesn’t know when Naruto removed his towel around his waist, but the feel of his husband’s hard cock against his own clothed cock makes him moan into their kiss. Naruto ruts against him and Sasuke arches his back at how good the friction feels.

 

They part from their kiss with pants against the other’s mouth, Naruto’s hips moving erratically. He can’t take it anymore. He sits up and pulls Sasuke’s underwear down his thighs and off his legs before tossing them to the bedroom floor. Sasuke goes back to spreading his legs and when Naruto leans in to rub his tip against his wife’s entrance, Sasuke moans.

 

Naruto teases his rim with gentle pushes, and Sasuke grips the blanket in impatience. 

 

“Come on—“ Sasuke gasps out, and Naruto follows through, pushing inside him fully until his cock is inside him to the hilt. 

 

Sasuke throws his head back in ecstasy as Naruto starts a delicious rhythm, pushing in and out of him. His hands come up his husband’s biceps, and up his neck until they’re tangled in Naruto’s blonde locks. He forces Naruto closer until there’s no space between them.

 

Naruto brackets Sasuke’s head between his forearms, their lips barely a centimeter apart, but they refrain from kissing, instead, breathing each other’s hot air as Naruto pounds into Sasuke harder. 

 

“Fuck— You feel so good inside, baby.” Naruto whispers.

 

Sasuke looks into his eyes as their foreheads touch, Naruto’s thrusts starting to get more and more erratic. Sasuke keeps his legs spread wide through it all, his left hand coming down from its hold on Naruto’s hair to his cock between them. He strokes in time with the other’s movements, his own eyes shutting as he’s so close.

 

“S’uke— I’m cumming…” Naruto breathes out, hips unrelenting in its motions. Sasuke takes every thrust, clenching his walls around him to bring him to completion.

 

Naruto cums with a grunt a few moments later, filling his wife with his warm seed. His hips stutter until it comes to a complete stop and he’s panting against Sasuke’s ear, forehead resting on the pillow Sasuke’s head is on. 

 

The familiar feeling of being filled to the brim with Naruto’s warm essence brings Sasuke to his own orgasm, and his body lightly convulses as his slick is splattering on both their stomachs from his cock, and his entrance is spasming around Naruto’s spent cock in ecstasy. 

 

They both try to catch their breaths, Naruto slipping out of Sasuke with a lewd squelch. Naruto’s semen follows after, flowing out of Sasuke and onto the sheets below. 

 

Naruto rolls to the side and pulls Sasuke in for a hug, spooning him and idly putting a hand on his abdomen, likely feeling for any indication of the baby growing inside Sasuke. Sasuke cuddles up to him, getting comfortable despite the wetness on the sheets.

 

“Love you so much, S’uke.”

 

Sasuke gives a small smile that Naruto can’t see, his eyes closed with the strong urge to rest. He hums and puts his hand over Naruto’s on his abdomen.

 

“Me, too, dobe. Night.”

 

The snore that answers him would have made him snort if he wasn’t so tired that he himself falls asleep just like that.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Sasuke wakes up on the right side of the bed. He leaves Naruto to sleep and gets dressed, proceeding to Menma’s room right away. He touches his son’s forehead and notes that the fever is almost non-existent. He tucks his son in once more as his blanket was kicked around during the night. He leans over to kiss his temple and leaves him to sleep to try and wake Naruto up.

 

When Sasuke leans in to kiss his temple, the warmth of Naruto’s clammy skin makes Sasuke sigh.

 

_ Oh, boy. _

 

“S’uke…? I feel like shit.” Naruto croaks out from his mound beneath the blankets.

 

“Guess I’ll be taking care of two babies today.” Sasuke says with a find smile, putting his forehead against Naruto’s own.

 

“Can I have pancakes with syrup for breakfast?” Naruto says.

 

“Nope. Porridge for you.” 

 

Naruto groans. “I hate that stuff.”

 

“I make the rules.” Sasuke says with a small laugh. 

 

Sasuke’s glad Naruto is home, even if he did catch Menma’s bug. Sasuke is willing to take care of them everyday of his life. 


End file.
